Point de non-retour
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Kyle est dans un dilemme qui n'a pour ainsi dire pas de réel sens. Craig hésite, même s'il semble déjà connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Stan est un alcoolique notoire qui ne comprend pas que s'il boit c'est qu'il va mal, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croit. [[Style vs Cryle]] A l'unanimité, il y aura une suite en une ou deux parties, les personnages méritent un approfondissement.
1. Comment foutre la merde dans une amitié

**Je crois que je commence à vraiment écrire des trucs déprimants, en relisant je me demande si un jour j'arriverais à réécrire quelque chose de joyeux. Sûrement, mais pas en ce moment. Ceci sera une Two-Shots, elle sera donc en deux parties. Je vous laisse avec Kyle, j'aime de plus en plus ce personnage.**

 **South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Kyle  
**  
 _"Il y a un truc que je dois te dire. Urgent."  
_  
Ça commence toujours comme ça. Un message. Un putain de message qui me dit de me grouiller, qu'il y a un truc urgent à faire. Mais je me laisse plus prendre au piège. Il aura pas ce qu'il veut, j'ai encore mon anglais et ma physique à finir.

 _"Va chier Craig. Ce soir j'ai pas envie."  
_  
Je reçois plus de messages, je crois que je l'ai vexé. Tant pis, il aura qu'à aller voir Kenny s'il veut se vider les couilles. J'suis pas une pute, même si cette putain d'impression me colle à la peau. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Stan. Malheureusement, il y a quelque chose qui me dit que ça pourra jamais coller entre nous : lui, il est hétéro. Alors, comme j'ai pas la possibilité d'être avec lui, je vois Craig de temps à autre. Il lui ressemble. Bien sûr, je lui dis pas, ça l'aurait énervé. En fait, pour Craig je suis juste un putain de jouet sexuel. On a une relation qui tourne uniquement autour du sexe. Quand on a envie, on s'appelle. Ça m'arrive souvent, quand je passe mes journées à côté de Stan. Pour Craig, je sais pas. J'aime pas quand c'est lui qui m'envoie le premier message, je préfère m'en occuper. Je sais qu'il y prend juste du plaisir, il est pas chiant comme mec. Je m'en tire pas plus mal, c'est la même chose de mon côté.

Chaque fois que je couche avec lui, j'imagine que c'est Stan. De cette façon, quand je gueule, j'essaye de ne pas prononcer son nom. Si je le fais, c'est le nom de Stan qui me viendra à la bouche et Craig me cassera la gueule. Le lien entre ces deux-là s'est toujours pas amélioré. Ils se haïssent toujours autant, du fond de leurs entrailles. Si Stan savait que je couche avec Craig, je me demande bien quelle serait sa réaction. C'est sûr que j'aurais pas sa bénédiction. Sûrement ne m'accordera-t-il plus jamais sa confiance. Or, je ne pourrais m'en passer, de sa confiance. Elle m'est vitale, en quelque sorte. Stan est mon meilleur ami, s'il se sent trahi par mon histoire de coucheries avec son pire ennemi, il me verra aussi comme un ennemi. Comme un traître. J'ai besoin de sa confiance, je ne peux pas m'en passer. Même s'il aime les filles, je veux qu'il reste près de moi. Non, en fait je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui.

« Kyle ? »

Je relève la tête. La soirée, enfin plutôt la nuit, est passée si vite que j'ai eu du mal à suivre le mouvement. Pourtant j'aurais du m'y faire, depuis le temps. Mais cette vie est toujours aussi morose. Ce sont les mêmes choses qui se répètent, inlassablement, comme si elles n'avaient pas de fin. Le regard bleu de Stan, qui m'observe d'un air inquiet, moi qui me force à sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien alors que c'est faux. Dans ces moments, j'ai l'impression de le dévorer des yeux et ça me gêne. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive à quel point je suis minable. Je suis sûr qu'il a percé mon masque, vu comme je suis une merde pour mentir. Quoique... ce genre de choses, ça fait longtemps que je m'y entraîne alors peut-être que ça se voit plus. Il y a des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être comme Craig, ne rien ressentir et tout faire en apparence. Ouais, parce que maintenant Craig fait genre qu'il a des sentiments, pour mieux couler les autres par la suite. Ce type... il est détestable. Et pourtant, je couche avec lui. Je me dégoûte.

« Eh ! S'inquiète à son tour mon ami blond. Me dis pas que tu es si absorbé par le cours que tu n'as même pas entendu la question de Stan ! »

Ça aurait pu. Pourtant la vérité était toute autre. Mais ça, je ne voulais en aucun cas le leur dire. Aussi je me tourne de nouveau vers eux, feignant un sourire joyeux. Mon regard dérive pourtant sur Craig, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Ça pourrait être flippant si je n'étais pas habitué mais les frissons qui me parcourent le dos ont une toute autre signification. Je me force à regarder Kenny, ne pouvant décidément pas arrêter de fixer Craig. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je capte le regard bleu de Stan qui a finalement remarqué mon manège. Il se tourne vers Tucker. Ah putain, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être ailleurs... Le péruvien serait bien capable de lui balancer qu'on couche ensemble, dans un élan de colère. Enfin... Peut-être qu'il sait pas se mettre en colère, j'en ai pas la moindre idée en fait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a Tucker ? Pourquoi tu fixes Kyle comme ça ? »

Je rabats ma chapska sur les yeux, souhaitant que cela me rende invisible. Malheureusement rien n'y fait et cette sensation de souillure que je me trimballe en permanence me parait encore plus présente en cet instant. Mais, plus que la souillure, mon cœur se serre. Si Stan apprend quoique ce soit sur ma "relation" avec son pire ennemi, je ne pourrais jamais plus compter être son meilleur ami. Celui à qui il confie tout. C'est pour ça que je me lève, interrompant les deux bruns. Le fait que je sois plus pâle que d'habitude n'échappe pas à Kenny qui me propose derechef de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Non. Tant qu'à faire, je préfère que ce soit Craig ou Stan qui m'accompagne, histoire de limiter les dégâts. Je me surprend même à supplier silencieusement le péruvien de se désigner à la place de Kenny. J'aime pas son sourire vicelard mais je ne peux décidément pas faire autrement. Il se lève à son tour et enroule son bras autour de mon épaule. Je croise de nouveau le regard de Stan. Je me mords la lèvre. Merde. Merde merde. Merde merde merde. Bordel, ce que tu peux être con Tucker. A cause de toi, Stan va se douter de quelque chose. Il est loin d'être con, malgré ce que tu sembles croire. Stan veut se lever aussi mais Kenny le retient. Craig fait un sourire en coin à mon meilleur ami.

« Laisse, j'vais le faire. De toute façon t'a encore trop de cours à rattraper pour te le permettre, McCormick. »

Je fais semblant d'essayer de me dégager, sans grande volonté. Stan semble vouloir protester à son tour mais Kenny, encore une fois, l'en empêche. Je suis d'accord, c'est pas le moment de titiller Tucker et puis, mon état semble amuser le blond au moins autant que le garçon au chullo. Je devrais peut-être songer à le mettre dans la confidence, au moins je serais sûr qu'il ne fera pas de conneries. Enfin, là il me fait quand même une fleur en s'effaçant pour laisser sa place à Craig. J'aimerais le remercier, mais la présence de Stan m'en empêche. Il aurait su facilement où je voulais en venir. Sous les directives du professeur, je sors donc de cours en compagnie de Craig. Direction l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie était la destination de base mais, dès que nous arrivons à proximité des toilettes, je sens que Craig me plaque contre le mur. Je me cogne la tête et j'aurais hurlé si le brun n'avait pas placé sa main sur ma bouche, empêchant le moindre son d'en sortir. Il me jauge une fois encore de cet air apathique qui lui va si bien... Attend, je délire là ! Il s'agit de Craig, l'enfoiré aux cochons d'inde. Pas de Stan. N'empêche qu'il a un regard pénétrant et que ce dernier se pose sur ma nuque. Il fait glisser mon uniforme pour dénuder encore plus ma clavicule et il y plonge sa tête, la couvrant de baisers. Puis, il commence à la mordiller doucement, se collant plus à moi pour pouvoir faire usage de ses mains qui commencent à parcourir mon dos. J'ai envie de gémir, mais je me retiens. Que diraient les profs s'ils nous voyaient ? Pas que les profs d'ailleurs. Je le repousse un peu, avec délicatesse.

« P-Pas ici...

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. 'Fallait accepter hier soir.

\- J'avais des devoirs...

\- Tu te serais démerdé pour les faire en cours. Mauvaise excuse. Ça te rend encore plus désirable. »

Il repart à l'assaut de mon cou, le léchant avidement comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise. Je sens ma chaleur corporelle monter alors qu'il me pousse de plus en plus vers une des cabines de toilettes. Je ne peux pas calmer ses ardeurs, étant donné que je me rend compte que le sexe avec Craig m'a manqué. Ça me dégoûte de penser ça, à la base je déteste le cul. J'ai d'ailleurs réprimandé plusieurs fois Kenny quand je le voyais lire ses magasines porno chez moi. Est-ce qu'il imagine une seule seconde ce qu'il se serait passé si Ike était tombé dessus ? Mais là, je suis à mille lieux de ces questions d'éthique, puisque je me sens vraiment fiévreux. Je sens même une partie de mon anatomie devenir dure, signe précurseur des événements à venir. Pourtant, mon cerveau fonctionne toujours et il ne laissera pas mon corps faire. J'éloigne encore l'apathique de moi avant qu'il n'arrive à nous enfermer tous deux dans les toilettes. J'ai la respiration rapide, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui dire mon ressenti, du bout des lèvres.

« Pas ici... Chez toi,... si tu veux... mais... là... on peut... on peut... nous entendre... »

Craig s'éloigne à contre-cœur, et je le vois bien. Foutue conscience, quelle idée tu as eue de te manifester maintenant ?! C'est peut-être parce que je ne l'avais jamais fait dans des toilettes ? Non, je ne suis pas si prude tout de même et puis, Craig m'a vu des dizaines de fois à poil. Ici ou ailleurs, pour lui ça ne devrait rien changer. Il soupire, m'observant de cet air acéré de vautour qui est le sien.

« Tu crois que j'suis assez con pour pas avoir capté, Broflovski ? Je sais que si tu couches avec moi c'est parce que tu penses encore à ce connard de Stan. »

Quoi ?! Pour le coup, cette remarque me refroidit. Je crois même que j'ai recommencé à perdre des couleurs. Je bande plus, ça c'est une certitude.

« Que... Comment tu..?

\- J'suis pas né d'la dernière pluie. Tu l'observes tout le temps comme si le quitter des yeux, ça serait mourir. Mais Stan il a les yeux crevés, il l'a même pas remarqué cet abruti.

\- T-Tu comptes pas lui dire quand même...

\- A toi de voir. J'veux bien me taire, mais pour ça tu vas devoir choisir.

\- Choisir ? »

* * *

 **P.O.V. Stan  
**  
Je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça a commencé. Sûrement y'a longtemps. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment quand j'ai commencé à être aussi blasé de la vie. J'ai trouvé qu'elle n'avait plus aucun attrait. Quand on s'ennuie, la vie est longue, du coup on essaye de combler le vide par tout ce qu'on peut. J'ai commencé par accepter de sortir avec une fille, pensant que ça m'aiderait à m'occuper d'autre chose que de ma petite vie minable. Pourtant, malgré tout l'amour que pouvait me donner Lizzy, ça ne m'a pas suffit. L'idée m'est venue alors que mon père m'ait chargé de remettre de l'ordre dans ses bouteilles en y collant de nouvelles étiquettes, avec du lait et un torchon. Je vous refais pas l'apologie du vin, sinon je vais y passer des heures. En tout cas, à la fin de ce "travail" qui me faisait chier, j'avais plus de genoux à force de rester à quatre pattes pour chopper les bouteilles. Je me suis rendu compte que mes mains tremblaient et que mes yeux cherchaient frénétiquement les bouteilles de vin rouge. C'est avec le vin rouge que je monte le plus facilement en alcoolémie. C'est bien connu, quand on est bourrés, le temps passe plus vite et, surtout, on s'éclate. On voit le rose de la vie, ce que je ne peux plus voir à cause des filtres noirs qui se sont fondus devant mes yeux. La vie est morne et triste, l'alcool rend joyeux. Alcool, épouse-moi... **[1]**

Mais voilà, l'euphorie de l'alcool, ça ne dure qu'un temps. De fil en aiguille, on devient vite addict à ce bonheur éphémère. Trop vite. Tellement qu'il nous est difficile de se séparer de cette fontaine à bonheur. Vu qu'on boit souvent, les effets sur le corps commencent à se faire plus tardifs. Au début, il faut six verres à tout casser. Ensuite, ça passe à dix. Puis, le vin ne suffit plus, et on se tourne alors vers des alcools plus forts. On recherche des sensations, on veut se griser dans le but de ne plus revenir à la réalité, dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Certains y arrivent, mais au prix de bien des sacrifices. J'suis pas prêt à mourir étouffé dans mon vomi, rien que cette idée me répugne. Comment on peut apprécier de baigner dans sa gerbe comme dans un bain de boue ? C'est pas le genre de choses qui me fait bander, même si je dois avouer que ça en fait bader certains. Genre, j'suis sûr que ça plairait à ce connard de Craig. D'ailleurs lui, en ce moment, il me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. Plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Je supporte pas de le voir rôder autour de Kyle comme un renard qui vient de trouver son repas. Kyle, c'est mon meilleur ami, pas le sien. Lui, il a cette enflure de Token pour pote, ou encore ce pleurnichard à l'ego surdimensionné de Clyde. Je parle même pas de Tweek. S'il veut partouzer, qu'il le fasse avec eux mais qu'il laisse Kyle tranquille.

Il est tard. Je sais que mes parents pioncent. J'ai pas à m'en faire pour Shelley, elle est interne donc elle est pas là en semaine. Je descends doucement les escaliers même si je me doute que personne ne m'entend, à bientôt trois heures du matin tout le monde dort même les voisins. Même si ça fait longtemps maintenant que je descends à la cave le soir, j'ai toujours un coup de flippe quand les escaliers grincent sous mon poids. Si les toilettes de la maison avaient été en bas, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à la cuisine, me demandant si mon père n'a pas eue la lubie de se lever et de s'asseoir sur la table pour regarder par la fenêtre. On a beau dire que nous sommes une famille normale, nous sommes humains. Tous les humains possèdent des lubies étranges. Bon, d'accord, tout le monde ne se lève pas en pleine nuit, en caleçon, pour regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Non, moi en fait c'est pire que ça... Constatant qu'il n'y a personne en vue, je fais demi-tour pour me diriger vers la cave. Elle est fermée à clé, vu qu'elle donne sur l'extérieur, mais la clé est sur la porte en permanence, comme si les parents avaient peur de la perdre. Dans une certaine mesure, ça m'arrange. Comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de la chercher trois heures, j'ai juste à refermer doucement la porte derrière moi. De toute façon, c'est une vieille habitude qui ne me quitte pas, je referme toujours les portes derrière moi. Je descend rapidement mais sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers de la cave jusqu'à enfin apercevoir les bouteilles. Je remarquais bien vite que leur nombre avait grandement diminué depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu. La faute m'incombait puisque, la dernière fois, j'avais pris bien plus d'une bouteille. Cette fois, je comptais d'ailleurs recommencer.

Je ne sais quelle raison obscure se cache derrière ça, mais ça fait bien deux jours que j'ai l'impression d'aller plus mal que d'ordinaire, et quand on va plus mal il faut plus de bonheur en bouteilles pour compenser. Je lance mes doigts à la poursuite d'une bouteille quelconque et j'en ressors trois. Un rouge et deux bouteilles de whisky. Mon père s'est déjà rendu compte que les bouteilles disparaissaient petit à petit mais il a mit ça sur le compte de son ancienne addiction à l'alcool. Comme quoi il était somnambule et qu'il se levait en pleine nuit pour aller boire un coup avant de retourner se coucher. Silencieusement ça m'avait fait rire, puisque je le savais très bien capable de ce genre de choses. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais croisé de Randy somnambule durant mes rondes nocturnes. Encore heureux d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment ça se serait passé. Il ne faut pas réveiller les somnambules, c'est bien connu, mais je pense que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il me chipe les bouteilles sous le nez sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'aurais sûrement essayé de lui reprendre et ça l'aurait sorti de son état de veille. Sûrement aurait-il perdu tout souvenir de qui nous étions, sa famille, ainsi que de lui-même. Et mon alcoolisme n'aurait plus non plus été un secret pour personne. Quelle merde...

Mais bref, mon père n'est pas là alors j'suis tranquille. Je cale mes bouteilles dans les bras et j'ouvre la porte de derrière, sentant l'air frais me chatouiller le visage. Tant pis si j'ai froid, dans peu de temps ça sera plus le cas. Je referme rapidement derrière moi, embarquant la clé avec moi pour être sûr de la ramener quand je reviendrais. Si je suis pas assez explosé, j'arriverais peut-être même a fermer à clé au retour. Quoique, avec trois bouteilles complètes, j'en doute...

Au final, j'ai du refourguer une bouteille aux clodos de la voie ferrée pour qu'ils me laissent seul avec mon alcoolémie notoire. C'est pas loin de chez Kenny mais je sais qu'il dira rien. C'est mon pote, l'addiction ça le connaît, surtout depuis qu'il avait essayé de cheeser en primaire. Et puis, ça plaît à Kenny de constituer des dossiers sur les autres, histoire de les ressortir dans les soirées quand on joue à action ou vérité. Moi aussi, j'ai pas mal de dossiers sur lui, comme le fait qu'il se branle chaque soir en regardant ses parents baiser. Mais ça, il l'avouera jamais à personne et je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je me tais et il l'a bien compris. Du coup, aux soirées, il balance rien de dégradant sur moi. Peut-être qu'un jour je devrais penser à le remercier. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir j'ai décidé de consacrer du temps à mes bouteilles en regardant le soleil croître doucement à l'horizon. Bizarrement, la couleur du ciel me fait penser aux cheveux de Kyle. Je sais pas pourquoi.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Kyle  
**  
En me retournant dans mon lit, je sens que je bute sur quelque chose de dur. Il me semblait bien qu'un truc était lourdement tombé sur moi un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. J'avais cru que c'était le phénomène normal de chute que l'on ressentait quand on se mettait à somnoler, mais visiblement quelqu'un m'est vraiment tombé dessus. A tout hasard, je me redresse doucement pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, malgré mon esprit encore ensommeillé. Dans le noir total de ma chambre, je tâtonne pour essayer de trouver l'interrupteur mais je tombe sur autre chose qui me fait hérisser les cheveux sur la tête. Des cheveux. Justement.  
Putain, me dites pas que cet enfoiré de Craig est venu jusque dans ma chambre pour profiter de moi ! Qu'il aille enculer son cochon d'inde si être en manque de cul l'empêche de dormir, mais qu'il ne se pointe pas chez moi à 3h bien passées du matin pour... Stan ? Merde, j'aurais peut-être pas du allumer la lumière, ça va le réveiller. J'allais appuyer de nouveau sur l'interrupteur quand je le vois redresser la tête, ses yeux bleus se plongeant dans mes orbes émeraudes. Trop tard, la lumière l'a réveillé. Il me fixe d'un air surpris... Attends, surpris..? J'ai du rater un truc quelque part. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes avant que mon meilleur ami se mette à parler de lui-même.

« Kyle ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre. SON lit ? Sachant que ce lit se situe dans la maison Broflovski, à l'étage qui plus est, je vois mal comment ce lit peut être le sien. Non, il a juste du se planter de maison et, la structure de nos deux maisons étant la même, il a fini dans ma chambre. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas fini dans la chambre de Ike, ce dernier aurait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Mais ça n'explique pas tout, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dehors ? Avec tout l'enthousiasme dont je suis capable à 3h30 du matin, je le force à lâcher prise sur mon lit et essaye de lui expliquer que, ici, c'est chez moi, pas chez lui. Mais il se défend bien, malheureusement pour moi et mon malheureux lit qui commence à grincer. Si Ike ne dors pas, il va sûrement se poser des questions et, comme les hormones ça le travaille en ce moment, il risque de s'imaginer des choses. Non, en fait c'est pas le seul. Rien que de le voir là, près de mon lit, ça me fout des frissons. J'aimerais qu'il soit encore plus proche de moi. J'approche mon visage du sien en voyant qu'il ne réagit pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a prit quelque chose de pas net. Putain, espérons qu'il s'est pas remis à boire. Son haleine alcoolisée me fait bien vite comprendre que j'ai tort.

« Putain Stan... Me dit pas que t'a encore picolé...

\- Une bouteille, c'est pas difficile à supporter. »

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils, le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'essaye de m'investir du mieux que je peux dans mon rôle de meilleur ami et, là, il se trouve que j'ai deviné son petit manège. Il me ment. Il est habitué à l'alcool depuis qu'il est enfant alors son état n'est clairement pas le fait d'une seule bouteille de vin. Après un long silence où je le sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous mon regard, je m'attend à ce qu'il m'avoue son honteux secret mais, à la place, il m'attrape par le col. Je sais que Stan n'est pas violent, même si n'importe qui peut l'être sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais je ne vais pas baisser le regard pour si peu. Je voudrais lui lancer une autre pique mais je me rend compte que ses prunelles bleues ont changé de teinte. Il y brille désormais une drôle de lueur qui me rend muet. Pourtant, je ne me laisse pas impressionner, ouvrant une nouvelle fois la bouche pour lui avouer mon mécontentement. Ma plainte est étouffée par ses lèvres qui se posent délicatement sur les miennes. Putain... C'est pas possible, je dois être en train de faire un rêve ou une connerie du genre. A moins que je sois sous narcotiques moi aussi... Non, ça c'est encore moins probable, vu que j'ai jamais touché à la moindre drogue... Sauf l'acide, mais ça c'était il y a longtemps donc ça compte pas ! Kenny l'a bien compris d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il ne me propose plus rien.

Dès qu'il décolle ses lèvres des miennes, me laissant sur mon petit nuage, je suis trop déboussolé pour réagir. Pourtant, je m'entends clairement lui demander de me pincer le bras. Le pire c'est qu'il le fait cet enculé. Merde, ça fait mal et pourtant je me réveille pas. Ça veut dire que c'est réel ? Nah, c'est pas possible, je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Mon meilleur ami ferait jamais un truc comme ça alors qu'il a une copine, il n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens, en particulier puisqu'il a été plusieurs fois victime de ce genre de coups fourrés, notamment avec Wendy. Si ça recommençait avec Lizzy, je serais triste pour lui. Enfin... En l'occurrence, plutôt pour elle. Elle est gentille comme tout, elle ne mérite pas que je lui pique. Je ne suis pas un enfoiré. L'enfoiré, c'est celui qui a tué Kenny il y a quelques heures. Et puis... Là il est bien bourré, si ça se trouve demain il aura tout oublié. Mouais, en fait j'y crois moyen à cette histoire. Je sais bien que, quand il est bourré, il saute sur tout le monde. D'ailleurs, c'est dingue qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait violer à une de ces foutues soirées où l'alcool semble couler à flots. Quoique, Stan va très peu en soirées. Il est comme moi, il déteste ça. Même si c'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Stan, c'est plus par soucis de faire des conneries en public. Moi c'est juste parce que j'aime pas. Au final, ça revient au même. Du coup ça m'explique pas où il a trouvées ses foutues bouteilles. Ouais, parce que je suis sûr qu'il en a pas bue qu'une. Il a plus d'un litre dans le sang là pour m'embrasser comme s'il s'agissait de Lizzy. Je le repousse doucement, même si c'est à contre-cœur. Je ne peux pas profiter de lui alors qu'il est bourré, ça serait dégueulasse. Non, il faut que je me contrôle. En plus je suis encore dans les choux alors ça m'aide pas.

« Bordel de merde Stan... Moi c'est Kyle, pas Lizzy !

\- Je le sais.

\- Arrête, ça se fait pas de tromper sa copine.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, c'est pas moi que Craig regarde comme s'il allait te bouffer.

\- T'as les idées vachement claires pour quelqu'un qui a bu. »

A peine je dis ça qu'il s'approche une nouvelle fois pour m'embrasser. En panique, je me mets à chercher frénétiquement comment le contrer sans trop de violences mais il me tombe dessus comme une masse. Ok, j'ai rien dis. Il est bourré et il vient de s'endormir sur moi. Super, je vais pas arriver à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

« Kyle ? Kyle ! Putain Kyle, réveille-toi ! »

J'ouvre un œil encore ensommeillé. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi alors je mets du temps à reconnaître la voix de mon meilleur ami. Ah, combien de fois j'ai rêvé de me réveiller à ses côtés et de l'entendre murmurer doucement mon prénom. Oui, MURMURER. Je pense que ça va rester un rêve parce que si je me lève pas, il va commencer à me secouer. Que de douceur dans tes gestes, mon cher Stan... Je me redresse comme par automatisme, fixant ses yeux bleus paniqués. Bon, comment je vais lui expliquer ça moi ?

« Quoi ? Je grogne.

\- Comment ça se fait que je me sois réveillé allongé sur toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Laisse-moi dormir...

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas t'écraser.

\- Bah tu l'as fais, je râle avant de me rallonger en pressant l'oreiller contre ma tête, bonne nuit ! »

Stan ne dit plus rien, je crois qu'il a compris que je n'étais pas en mesure de répondre à ce genre de questions de bon matin. Surtout quand je suis en manque de sommeil. Mon meilleur ami le sait, le matin il ne faut pas me réveiller, sous peine que je sois de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas être encore couché, lui, avec la cuite qu'il s'est prise hier au soir ?

« Kyle... Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que ton réveil a sonné. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé...

\- QUOI ?! »

Sur le coup, la remarque de Stan me fait me relever d'un seul coup. Merde. Merde merde. Merde merde merde. Si je suis à la bourre aujourd'hui, alors que je commence par un contrôle de Maths que j'ai pris la peine de réviser car la leçon m'avait parue compliquée, ça ne fera pas sérieux. Ça fera le mec qui ne s'est pas foulé et qui révise juste avant le contrôle... Comme Cartman quoi, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'on me compare à ce connard antisémite, je tiens à ma réputation moi ! Quoique, je dois avouer qu'avec Craig, elle a du prendre un certain coup ma réputation... Enfin, pas encore, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne saurait tarder. Avec Craig, on peut s'attendre à tout, surtout depuis que je sais qu'il m'a demandé de choisir. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je m'en sentirais capable, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence j'ai pas d'autre choix.

Bref, on en est pas là. Pour l'instant, le problème, c'est que j'ai Stan devant moi, qu'il a dormi dans mon lit et que, au final, je me retrouve avec bien dix minutes de retard sur mon programme habituel. Je n'aurais pas le temps de relire ma leçon, là c'est mort. J'observe quelques instants mon ami qui se frotte le crâne. Il lève de nouveau les yeux vers moi.

« Tu n'aurais pas de l'aspirine ou un autre truc anti-douleur ? Genre un ibuprofène ?

\- Je dois avoir ça dans la salle de bain. Je te le ramène alors bouge pas. »

J'esquisse un pas en dehors de la chambre avant de revenir sur mes pas, une question me taraudait l'esprit alors que je profitais de la vision de Stan assit sur mon lit. Si un jour j'avais pensé le trouver là, en dehors de nos regroupements habituels. Peut-être que..? Non non, tu vas te monter la tête pour rien comme une fille alors ta gueule imagination de médeux !

« Tu devrais peut-être appeler tes parents, ils vont s'inquiéter s'ils te trouvent pas.

\- Ils s'en foutent de moi.

\- Vieux, murmurais-je en revenant vers lui, dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ils t'aiment tes parents.

\- Alors pourquoi ils m'ont pas envoyé un seul putain de... »

Son portable se met à sonner dans sa poche et je souris. Si ça cela n'était pas une preuve d'amour ! Quand il décroche, je me rends compte que je ferais mieux de le laisser avec sa mère pour aller me doucher. De un, c'était indiscret d'écouter aux portes et de deux, l'heure continuait malheureusement de tourner.

Au final, il est rentré chez lui avant que je sorte de la douche. Je crois bien que sa mère l'a engueulé, il m'a demandé de prévenir le prof qu'il aurait du retard. Il aurait pu me le dire en face au lieu de me balancer un texto. Ça n'était pas pareil quand il me le disait de vive voix et par texto. Vu ce qu'il m'a dit alors qu'il était bourré, il devrait le savoir que je l'aime, sa voix. Pas que sa voix, d'ailleurs... Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de me résigner à ranger mon cahier de Maths, renonçant à relire ma leçon. De toute façon, c'est juste impossible vu l'heure qu'il est. Stan, je te hais. Si, lors du contrôle, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, tu peux être sûr que je t'accuserais. A tort peut-être, puisque tu n'as sûrement rien demandé, mais je t'accuserais quand même. Parce que, à cause de tes conneries, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer des choses plus tordues les unes que les autres. Ah putain, et dire que je suis censé être le plus prude du groupe... J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être la salope de Craig et le jouet de Stan lorsqu'il est bourré. Mais bon, pour mon meilleur ami ça n'est pas sa faute, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Arrivant enfin devant le collège, j'hésite à y faire quelques pas. En fait, je reste carrément devant le portail sans tenter le moindre geste pour entrer. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là, en fait. Je prend une profonde inspiration en entendant la sonnerie. Il faut que j'arrive à dépasser ce foutu portail, sinon je n'irais nulle part. Et, surtout, je serais en retard pour le contrôle de Maths. Pourtant, mes pieds n'ont pas l'air décidés à avancer ne serais-ce que de quelques centimètres. Ils ne veulent pas dépasser le "point de non-retour". Si j'entre, je vais devoir donner à Craig la réponse qu'il attend. Je ne sais pas encore quoi lui dire... Je sens un bras passer autour de mes épaules. Surpris, je relève la tête et croise un regard bleu que je ne connais que trop bien. Un regard bleu un peu trop chaleureux pour être celui de Stan. Oui, c'est Kenny. Il me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire sans grande conviction. Il a compris, c'est évident, pourtant il fait comme si de rien n'était et lance joyeusement la phrase qu'il allait dire.

« Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais ! Faut pas trop traîner, ça a sonné. Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié le contrôle ?

\- Il y a plus de chances pour que ça soit toi qui l'oublie, je me moque.

\- Pff... Je suppose que tu as encore passé ta journée et ta matinée à réviser. T'as pas de vie, mec !

\- Eh ! Bien sûr que si, il n'y a pas que les cours dans ma vie ! »

Après quelques minutes à rire de notre connerie, Kenny m'attrape par le bras et on se met à courir. Il m'a confié qu'il n'avait pas révisé, que ça le faisait chier de bosser à la maison parce qu'on en faisait déjà assez en cours. Là-dessus, je suis d'accord avec lui, mais il y a une différence entre ceux qui en glandent pas une et ceux qui relisent leurs cours le soir, pour être sûrs de bien avoir tout compris. Je suis le seul de la bande à faire ça, je crois bien. Pour Kenny, c'est évident qu'il ne bosse pas. Il se dit que ça n'est pas la peine puisque de toute façon il n'ira pas au lycée. Moi je pense qu'il devrait tout de même essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Stan, je ne sais pas comment il bosse chez lui, mais il n'a pas vraiment de supers notes aux contrôles. Il doit privilégier le sport, son domaine par prédilection. Je regrette toujours que le club de basket ne m'aie pas accepté, sinon je serais moi aussi un sportif de haut niveau à l'heure qu'il est. Et je pourrais sûrement frimer devant les autres. Là je ressemble juste à un gars efféminé qui vend son cul. C'est drôle que Cartman ne nous ai pas encore fait la remarque d'ailleurs. Sûrement parce qu'il ne traîne plus avec nous. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ça me fait un connard de moins sur le dos. Ou alors, peut-être que Craig est resté silencieux. J'espère que c'est ça...

On arrive juste au moment où le prof distribue les feuilles. Je ne suis jamais arrivé aussi en retard de ma vie et j'esquive les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves pour me focaliser sur le professeur. Je lui répète mot pour mot ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le texto de Stan. Qu'il aurait du retard. Puis, je m'assois enfin à ma place. Ça y est, je suis parmi les autres. Anonyme. Bizarrement, cette sensation me rassure. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être Kyle Broflovski. Je suis juste un être humain. Le seul animal doué de conscience. Parce qu'il est le seul capable de penser. Merci Descartes ! Cette sensation disparaît bien vite quand je sens un regard froid me vriller le dos. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Craig. Il n'y a que lui pour me dévisager comme ça quand je parle de Stan. En même temps, il m'a demandé de choisir. Entre lui et Stan. Ces deux-là ne veulent jamais rien avoir en commun. Il devrait être content, lui qui d'ordinaire se tape toutes les anciennes petites-amies de mon ami. Cette fois, il m'a moi, avant que Stan ne m'ait touché. Surtout s'il est hétéro, c'est juste normal.

Je pars trop loin dans mes délires, je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur ma feuille. Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. On verra plus tard, maintenant Kyle tu te concentres sur ta copie !

* * *

 **P.O.V. Stan  
**  
En rentrant, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que me demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Bon, j'avais bu comme un trou hier soir, ça je le sais et ça n'est plus un secret pour personne même pour Kyle. J'espérais n'avoir rien fait d'insensé. Mon meilleur ami est du genre à se faire des films pour pas grand-chose. J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas trop parlé de choses que j'avais juré de garder sous silence. Il va finalement falloir que je demande à Kyle ce que j'ai dit ou fait. J'ai peur de m'être emporté. Peut-être que, maintenant, il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait jamais avoir entendues. Comme par exemple le fait que je sois au courant pour Craig. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il se passe un truc pas net entre ces deux-là. Je comprend sans problème qu'il ne m'en ai pas parlé, je hais Craig comme Craig me hait. Mais il aurait au moins pu me dire qu'il aimait les mecs. On est sensés être meilleurs amis oui ou merde ?! Oh et puis après tout, ce sont ses affaires, pas les miennes ! Alors, pourquoi je me sens si mal en y pensant ? Je n'ai pas à me mêler de la vie privée de Kyle, il fait ce qu'il veut. Je suis pas son père, je n'ai pas à lui dicter la conduite qu'il devrait adopter.

Ma mère a finalement remarqué l'air préoccupé qui s'est peint sur mon visage tout le temps où elle me criait dessus. Elle a compris que je ne l'écoutais pas. Bien. Maintenant, soit elle va gueuler encore plus, soit elle va me demander d'aller préparer mes affaires. Je crois que là, qu'elle continue de me crier dessus ou qu'elle me congédie, c'est foutu pour le contrôle de Maths. Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas révisé. De toute façon, j'ai de meilleures notes quand je ne révise pas. Quand je révise, je me tape des vieux cinq alors que quand je n'ouvre même pas mon cahier, j'ai la moyenne. Je gagne cinq points quand je fous rien, c'est tout de même royal.

Au final elle m'envoie chercher mon sac. Il est dans ma chambre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dis que j'avais bu hier soir, sinon on aurait passé la journée à se gueuler dessus. Bien que je doute que pour papa elle n'en ai pas fait tout un fromage. Oh et puis je m'en fous. Chacun sa merde après tout. Si je bois, c'est ni les affaires de ma mère, ni celles de mon père. Lui, il a déjà ses propres affaires à régler. Qu'il me laisse me démerder pour faire ce qui le tente, ça ne changera pas de d'habitude. En fait il s'en fout de moi, tout comme de Shelley. Sauf que Shelley, elle aussi elle n'en a rien à foutre. En fait, on est tous des putains de je m'en foutiste dans cette famille. La seule qui a l'air encore assez "normale", c'est maman. Elle garde la tête froide en toutes circonstances contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. J'aurais tellement aimé lui ressembler, mais il faut croire que je suis la voie de mon père. L'alcool est là pour me le rappeler.

J'attrape rapidement mon sac et je redescends les escaliers. Ma mère me juge encore d'un regard sévère. Si j'avais des soucis, je pense que je les confierais plus à mon père qu'à elle, de peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal. Pourtant je pense que c'est elle qui est bien souvent le plus à même de répondre à mes problèmes. J'ai du être une meuf dans une vie antérieure. Ouais. Je sais, c'est pitoyable. Mais après tout c'est pas plus mal, ça me permet de reconnaître mon mal-être. Putain, j'espère que j'ai pas saoulé Kyle avec mes problèmes toute la nuit ! Il avait des putains de cernes ce matin. S'il se chie son contrôle de Maths, il sera dans son droit de me gueuler dessus. Qu'il le fasse, j'ai conscience d'être un putain de boulet. Putain, alors là j'ai la dose de putain pour la journée... Quoique ça n'est que le début.

Par automatisme, je fourre les mains dans mes poches pendant que ma mère regarde sur le frigo à quelle heure passe le prochain bus. Je touche quelque chose qui produit un petit bruit métallique. Merde, les clés... Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié de les remettre sur la serrure de la cave. Je lève de nouveau les yeux vers ma mère, pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas entendu. Visiblement non, elle est en train de regarder les horaires complètes pour la dixième fois au moins. Elle est en train de s'énerver, je le sens. En même temps elles sont tellement mal foutues ces horaires, je suis sûr que le prochain il ne passe pas avant midi.

« 13h ?! Mais ils nous prennent vraiment pour des... »

Gagné. Horaires de bus, vous avez réussi à agacer l'imperturbable Sharon Marsh. Défi remporté haut la main. Elle met son pouce sur sa tempe et se malaxe le front. On dirait qu'elle a mal à la tête. Mon père a encore du faire des conneries, elle a l'air crevée. Je décide de lui laisser un peu la paix le temps qu'elle ai fini de se remettre de ce soudain agacement. Elle me dit qu'elle est trop fatiguée pour prendre le volant aujourd'hui. Qu'entre moi qui disparaît et les problèmes de mon père, elle a eu sa dose pour la journée. Bon. Plus qu'à attendre le bus qui passe à 13h alors. Il faut que je prévienne Kyle, qu'il ne m'attende pas pour aller bouffer ce midi. Je m'en voudrais si, à cause de moi, il ratait encore un repas. Déjà qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup en ce moment... J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de déprimer ou une autre connerie du genre. Ça me ferait de la peine. Ouais, en ce moment je me fais carrément plus de soucis pour Kyle que pour moi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'en ce moment je vais mal, son état mental a une certaine influence sur moi. Si j'arrive à lui redonner le sourire, peut-être que j'irais mieux ? Et puis merde. Je tiens trop à mes bouteilles d'alcool. Je ne veux pas m'en passer, sinon je n'aurais plus jamais le moyen de voir la vie en rose. Je remonte dans ma chambre, je me couche sur le lit et je me mets à observer le plafond. Je crois bien que je me suis endormi, mais mon esprit était toujours focalisé sur Kyle à mon réveil. J'attrape mon portable. C'est la pause entre 10 et 11h, ça tombe bien.

J'attends quelques minutes la réponse de mon meilleur ami à mon premier texto. Voyant qu'elle ne vient pas, je lui en envoie un autre. Plus court. Pour dire que dès qu'il pourra, il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux. Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va aussi mal, mais aussi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Si je me suis direct endormi comme une souche ou si j'ai parlé et, si j'ai parlé, ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire. Des conneries. Comme d'habitude quand je suis bourré. Mais malheureusement mes conneries ont toujours une part de vérité, même si ça doit paraître obscur la plupart du temps. Il faudrait que je pense à consulter un psy, un de ces quatre. Non, en fait c'est sûrement la pire idée que j'ai jamais eue. Il m'enverrait en cure de désintox' et j'en ai pas la moindre envie. J'ai encore trop de choses à faire avant d'aller dans cette putain de prison.

Il ne répond toujours pas. Insister serait un peu trop protecteur. Genre la maman poule qui s'inquiète pour son poussin infirme. Sauf que Kyle, il n'est pas infirme. C'est juste qu'il répond pas. En fait, c'est sûrement moi qui flippe pour un rien. Mais bon, avec Tucker dans les parages, vu que je suis pas là, on est jamais à l'abri de rien. S'il a osé s'en prendre à mon meilleur ami, il gagnera mon poing dans sa belle gueule de tapette. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux qu'attendre. Alors, le portable sur le torse, j'observe encore mon plafond. Toujours aussi bleu depuis des années. J'ai même pas songé à mettre l'un de mes vieux posters dessus. A tous les coups il aurait pas tenu et je l'aurai reçu sur la gueule un soir, alors que je serais tranquille en train de dormir. Ça m'aurait foutu la trouille de ma vie, tout ça pour une stupide affichette en plastique.

Je vais croiser les bras derrière ma tête quand j'entends ma mère gueuler au téléphone. Elle doit être en train de parler aux gars de la compagnie de bus. Ah non. Je viens de l'entendre dire "Randy". Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? Je sais pas. Ça n'a pas l'air très glorieux en tout cas... Je m'apprête à regarder l'heure sur mon téléphone mais, quand j'avance ma main, c'est avec plaisir que je l'entends ronronner. J'espère que c'est Kyle ! Je ramène le portable à la hauteur de mon regard. C'est tout juste la fin de la récré, comme s'il avait été occupé pendant toute celle-ci. C'est bien son genre, il fait tout pour se faire bien voir des profs. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, si les profs l'apprécie ils seront plus prompts à le recommander à d'autres... Connard ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Pour être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé dans la signification du message, je le relis une seconde fois. Le numéro, c'est bien celui de Kyle, mais le message c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a écrit.

 _"Rage pas. Kyle est avec moi. Tu te trouveras un autre rouquin à baiser. Ou une rouquine. J'm'en branle._  
 _Affectueusement._  
 _Craig"  
_

 _Affectueusement_ ? Il se fout de ma gueule là, c'est pas possible... Ou alors, il veut juste me faire rager parce que _affectueusement_ c'est tout ce dont cet apathique n'est pas capable, sauf en faisant de l'ironie. Ouais, ce putain de connard se mettait à l'ironie. Je vais finir par croire que c'est le monde à l'envers. Je veux balancer mon portable contre le mur mais je ne trouve pas la force de le faire. Il se serait pété en trois et j'aurais été obligé de me lever pour le réparer. L'enflure ! En plus d'avoir Kyle avec lui, il ose venir me narguer. Cet aprêm, je vais pas le louper. Je vais lui refaire le portrait à ce salaud ! Il a pas intérêt à... Un autre texto. Cette fois c'est ni Kyle, ni cette enflure de Craig. C'est Lizzy qui vient demander de mes nouvelles. Ou plutôt, qui vient me dire qu'on devrait rompre. Qu'elle en a marre de moi et de ma putain de dépression. Qu'elle a essayé de me sortir de là mais qu'elle n'a pas réussi. Qu'elle n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il me faut. Qu'entre nous, ça a collé quelques temps, mais que c'était fini. Qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui me rendrait heureux. Elle espère que je trouverais cette personne un jour. Avant de faire une connerie. Elle dit que si ça arrive elle sera la première à me pleurer.

En gros, on repart sur la base où on étaient de très bons potes. Lizzy, dans quelques circonstances, avait un comportement de garçon. Mais à cet instant, elle était vraiment une fille. Et moi aussi, puisque la rage que j'avais envers Tucker s'était changée en larmes à son joli discours. Des larmes aussi salées que la mer... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Si c'est parce que Craig est avec Kyle, si c'est parce que j'en ai marre que le péruvien se comporte comme une merde avec moi ou parce que je viens de me faire larguer. Un peu des trois sûrement. Putain... Ça fait combien de temps que j'ai chialé autant ? En primaire à mon avis, pas après.

A partir du collège, on a tous commencé à œuvrer sur nos masques. Moi, j'étais le solide quarterback du collège, celui qui n'avait jamais mal et qui tenait vraiment à l'image qu'il donnait de lui aux autres. Kyle, il était devenu plus timide, et au début il n'arrivait pas à s'imposer face aux autres. Avec son corps frêle qui faisait presque efféminé, il faut dire que ça ne devait pas être simple. C'est pour ça qu'au début, je lui ai tout montré. C'est grâce à moi qu'il a plus de facilités à s'intégrer maintenant. Ça me fout les boules qu'il se soit servi de mon "enseignement" pour se rapprocher de Tucker. Mais bon, s'il l'aime je peux pas vraiment faire grand chose. Juste aller me chercher une bouteille à la cave quand l'occasion se présentera. J'entends ma mère ouvrir la porte et j'essuie mes larmes comme je peux. Ça n'est pas la peine, elle est encore au téléphone.

« Mais c'est impossible que la clé de la cave ai disparue comme ça ! On en parlera ce soir, mais en attendant tu as intérêt à la retrouver. »

Elle raccroche le téléphone et soupire. Puis, ses yeux se posent sur moi et elle soupire encore.

« On va bientôt passer à table Stanley, n'oublie pas que ton bus... Oh, ça ne va pas mon trésor ?

\- Si, je vais bien...

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

\- Non... Non non... Je... »

Putain, voilà que je me mets à chialer devant ma mère. Heureusement que Shelley n'est pas là, elle se serait foutu de ma gueule. Et papa... Je lui ferais honte, sans nul doute. Ma mère, d'abord surprise, finit par me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer doucement, comme lorsque j'étais plus petit. Si elle savait que le coup des clés, c'était moi, elle ne serait peut-être pas aussi compréhensive... Enfin, comme ça elle a trouvé une raison valable d'engueuler mon père. Pour une fois que je la vois l'engueuler.

« Tu veux rester ici cet après-midi ? Je crois que tu as besoin de repos. »

Sûrement. Mais je ne vais pas l'emmerder avec mes histoires, je ne vais pas lui gâcher son jour de congé. Je secoue négativement la tête et je la sens lever son bras droit. Elle regarde l'heure sur sa montre. Sûrement pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas chié mon bus. Elle soupire avant de sentir l'odeur de brûlé dans la cuisine. Moi aussi je la sens... Elle me lâche et sors en trombe de ma chambre, lâchant de temps à autre des "oh mon dieu" et des "mon gigot !". Je retombe mollement sur mon lit, je crois bien que je n'ai plus la motivation de bouger. Maman a raison, je ferais sûrement mieux de rester. Comme je ne la vois ni remonter, ni m'appeler pour l'aider alors que l'odeur de cramé est toujours présente -bien plus que tout à l'heure-, je commence à m'agiter moi aussi et descendre rapidement les marches. Je m'arrête au milieu de l'escalier, cramponné à la rampe. On ne voit pas à un mètre avec toute cette fumée, mais je me doute que le feu qui crépitait doucement sous la casserole à doublé de volume. Génial, y'a le feu chez nous. Le pire, je crois bien que c'est le fait que ma mère soit silencieuse. J'espère que la fumée du feu ne l'a pas intoxiquée...

 **A SUIVRE...**

* * *

 **[1] Effectivement, ceci est une référence à _Craig Fucker_ de Zvn que j'ai vraiment adoré avec son humour débridé o/**


	2. Quand les sentiments s'emmêlent

**Cette fin ne me satisfait pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bâclée ou qu'il manque quelque chose, donc il y a des chances que ça ne soit pas la fin définitive. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos avis.**

 **South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Craig**

Je me le suis tapé. Une bonne vingtaine de fois. Si c'est pas plus. Le cul de Kyle, c'est une tuerie. Dire que c'est Bebe la première à avoir remarqué ça. C'est impardonnable. J'aurais du m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour me passer de cette drogue tout le temps où je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Au début, je le pénétrais violemment sans le laisser protester. Entendre ses cris de douleur, c'était juste jouissif. J'imaginais que c'était ce connard de Stan qui souffrait, ce qui n'était pas tellement faux, vu qu'il y tenait à sa salope aux yeux verts. J'suis sûr que s'il avait su que je le culbutais comme ça, je serais plus là pour en parler. Remarque, j'dis n'importe quoi. C'est moi l'aîné, j'les domine tous **[1]** ! Qu'ils essayent un peu de me faire regretter ce que j'ai fais à Kyle, j'les attends. Ils ont du se poser des questions quand leur pote est revenu au lycée un boitillant, une douleur cuisante dans le derrière. Je sais pas ce qu'il a inventé comme excuse, mais Marsh est pas venu régler ses comptes avec moi. Pourtant j'aurais tellement voulu avoir une bonne raison de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Lui dire qui était le chef ici. C'est pas cette tafiole de Marsh. C'est sûr. Bref. Après m'être rendu compte de ma connerie, j'ai décidé d'attirer l'attention de Marsh autrement. J'ai voulu embrasser Kyle devant tout le monde, mais il m'a traîné jusqu'à un buisson. Il voulait être discret. Il m'a pas expliqué pourquoi mais c'est là que j'ai compris pour lui et Marsh. Parce que Kenny nous a vus et il a mit son poing dans la gueule du roux. J'sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Je saurais peut-être jamais. Tant mieux. Je veux pas me retrouver face à un McCormick énervé.Parce que j'suis un enfoiré. J'aurais fais en sorte que ça vire plus dramatique encore. J'm'en fous. Ouais. J'suis comme ça. Craig Tucker, le mec qui s'en fout. Par contre, le cul de Kyle, j'ai appris à pas m'en foutre. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai même appris à apprécier de le baiser. Je me suis fais plus doux avec lui, à la limite sensuel. J'pense qu'il appréciait aussi que j'y aille plus doucement. Ses gémissements parlaient pour lui. J'pouvais plus le faire souffrir physiquement, sinon je prenais plus aucun plaisir avec lui. Alors je me suis essayé à la torture psychologique. Parce que je suis un connard. Un connard qui aime voir les autres souffrir. Je sais qu'il aime toujours Marsh, mais ce mec a les yeux crevés. Ou alors il veut pas se rendre compte qu'il fait souffrir son meilleur pote. C'est pas un truc qui m'arriverait avec Clyde. Quoique... J'en sais rien. Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai les yeux crevés. Pour sûr, on ferait une belle bande de pédés. Entre Marsh qui veut pas avouer qu'il est une putain de tapette, Kyle qui se laisse baiser par l'ennemi de son amour et moi qui prend plaisir à le baiser, je sais pas qui est le pire. Enfin si. Marsh, à n'en pas douter. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour qu'il se rende compte de sa connerie ? Que je ficelle Kyle, le foute dans ma cave, le viole quotidiennement et que je m'en vante dans toute l'école ? Ça ferait de moi un putain de psychopathe. J'suis pas un psychopathe, mais les faire souffrir reste ma seule solution. Celle qui me fait le plus bander et qui m'offre l'accès à un plan baise de première classe. Si je lui fais se rendre compte qu'il aime son pote mais que (oh quel hasard !) trop tard, il sort avec moi, j'aurais eu une belle vengeance. Kyle est intelligent, il a du comprendre où je voulais en venir, mais depuis hier il a su faire la part des choses. Entre une situation où il n'y a ni n'y aura jamais rien de concret et un bon plan cul, il a su voir ce qui était le mieux. J'peux pas le blâmer, j'aurais fait pareil si ça m'était arrivé. Surtout si c'était arrivé avec McCormick. On se serait battus pour savoir qui serait le dominant ou le dominé. Avec Kyle les places sont toutes trouvées. Il ressemble à une fille, il peut que avoir la place du dominé. Je le vois pas en dominant de toute façon.

Je disais donc. Je l'attendais à la sortie du contrôle de Maths. Clyde était sorti avant moi et je le savais. Il a jamais digéré les Maths. Ça l'arrangera bien quand il arrivera au lycée, il a capté qu'il y avait une filière sans Maths. Il va aller dans une filière littéraire seulement pour zapper les Maths. Il est trop con. Mais j'm'en fous. Si Clyde fout sa vie en l'air, c'est son problème. Pas le mien. Moi, mon but sera accompli quand je me serais vengé. De ce connard de Marsh. De cette tapette refoulée. De cette enflure qui déborde de sentiments, alors que j'en suis incapable. Pour ça, faut que je choppe le rouquin. Il a une réponse à me donner. Il ne pourra pas y couper, pas cette fois. Plus vite cette affaire est pliée, mieux ça sera pour lui. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. On connaîtra tous les deux le dénouement de tout ce putain de bordel dans lequel on s'est foutus. Je suis sûr qu'il choisira pas Marsh, puisque de toute façon il a une copine avec qui il doit sûrement baiser tous les soirs. Faire des trucs d'hétéro pour se prouver qu'il est pas un gay refoulé. Si toucher une meuf le dégoûte, il a qu'à accepter les sentiments du juif. Ça lui fera pas de mal d'admettre un truc pour une fois.

Je discute un peu avec Clyde, de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien en fait, et de lui. Il reste fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi égocentrique. Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est comme ça que je l'apprécie. Moi, je suis la force tranquille, celui qui ne parle pas ou presque pas. Lui, c'est une fontaine à paroles, surtout quand il s'agit de vanter son prétendu _corps d'athlète_. Qu'il regarde Marsh, il se vantera moins après. Le football américain, ça fait les muscles. Ouais, j'viens de faire un compliment silencieux à mon ennemi. Mais c'est parce que je suis content que toute cette affaire soit bientôt finie. Bebe vient de terminer le contrôle et, dès qu'elle sort, mon ami se gêne pas pour lui mater le cul. Je roule des yeux. Lui et ses trucs d'hétéro, ça va finir par me dégoûter à jamais des filles. Il me dit qu'il doit s'absenter et il va la draguer. Je me demande bien comment ça se fait qu'il ne sorte toujours pas avec elle, à force. Sûrement qu'il lui parle trop de lui, et qu'il la complimente pas assez. Je me rappelle d'une phrase qu'il m'a sortie un jour, du genre : _c'est bizarre, je t'ai jamais vu traîner avec la moindre fille, sauf quand tu volais les ex de Stan. Les filles, ça t'intéresse vraiment ou tu fais semblant ?_ Si j'étais pas si apathique, cette remarque m'aurait fait rire. Non Clyde, j'suis gay comme un pinçon, et le pire c'est que j'suis accro au cul de Kyle. Tiens, en parlant du rouquin, j'viens de le voir passer. Il est sorti plus rapidement que je le pensais, au final je suis pas resté longtemps à poireauter tout seul dans mon coin. Je l'attrape par le bras avant qu'il file, il s'arrête. Je peux pas voir ses yeux, ils sont cachés par sa frange un peu trop longue. Pourquoi il a laissé ses cheveux pousser ? C'est chiant de pas pouvoir voir son visage. J'peux pas savoir à quoi il pense. Ça m'angoisse. Oh, et puis après ? Je m'en bats les couilles de ça. Ce qui m'importe, c'est plus sa réponse que le reste.

« Alors, je demande. T'as réfléchis ? »

Il dit rien, il se contente de hocher vigoureusement la tête. J'ai une poche de glace au fond de l'estomac et j'ai l'impression que, selon sa réponse, elle va se percer et se déverser dans tout mon organisme. Ou alors elle va fondre comme neige au soleil. En gros, je suis pendu à ses lèvres. Ah putain de merde. Voilà que je deviens poète maintenant. Il reste silencieux, comme s'il avait tout à fait conscience de ce qu'il allait se passer s'il disait un mot de travers. Je regarde les rougeurs se déposer sur ses joues. Il est adorable comme ça. Il ouvre la bouche et prend une inspiration. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un discours. Comme lorsqu'il expose ses théories en classe et qu'il en a pour trois heures. C'est intéressant, je dis pas le contraire, mais parfois c'est tellement long que j'entends Clyde ronfler à côté de moi. Le roux referme sa jolie bouche. Dire qu'il m'a déjà taillé une pipe avec, ça me fait tout drôle chaque fois qu'il parle de sa voix envoûtante. Enfin, là je crois qu'il est pas prêt de parler. Il se mord la lèvre et relève la tête. Ses yeux verts croisent les miens, il paraît gêné. Il essaye encore de dire quelque chose, mais sa voix se brise dans sa gorge. Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il vient de dire. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il en est quand il me saute au cou. C'est sûr qu'il y a pas plus efficace comme réponse. J'accepte de bonne grâce son baiser, même si je dois quand même avouer que son action m'a surpris. Kyle, je le pensais pas capable de ce genre d'actions entreprenantes. Mais ça me plaît. Je réponds à son baiser, ayant un peu de mal à contenir la fougue qui émane du rouquin. Je lui mordille doucement la lèvre, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui nous entoure. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Je vois McCormick qui nous observe du coin de l'œil mais aussi les toilettes qui ne sont pas loin derrière lui. Je tente un rapprochement vers ces derniers et le blond semble comprendre. Il se barre en soupirant. Je crois que je comprendrais jamais la logique de ce putain de pervers. J'croyais qu'une séance de voyeurisme ça lui plairait. Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Je referme doucement la porte des toilettes, regardant un instant le rouquin et ses cheveux trop longs. Dire que hier il a pas voulu que je le baise dans les toilettes, là il dit plus rien. Plus d'excuse où il dit avoir peur d'être surpris par un prof, plus de prétexte comme quoi le contrôle de Maths l'a trop déprimé pour qu'il puisse bander. Non, là il est toujours aussi rouge et il semble pas prêt de m'interrompre. Ça me tire un petit sourire satisfait en pensant que j'ai gagné contre Marsh, au moins pour cette bataille. Je sais à quel point il tient à Kyle et ça me satisfait de lui avoir arraché. Si ça se trouve en ce moment il est en train de chialer chez lui, ça expliquerait pourquoi il était pas là pour le contrôle. A moins qu'il ai fait exprès, qu'il ai séché exprès parce qu'il avait pas révisé et qu'il voulait pas se sentir aussi con que Cartman en se récoltant une mauvaise note ? C'est finement joué, je l'avoue. Mais dans l'histoire il aura perdu Kyle. Parce que maintenant c'est Kyle et moi, et non plus Kyle et Stan. J'le vois d'ici tirer une tête de dix pieds de long, c'est encore plus jouissif que lorsque je faisais souffrir son meilleur pote. Je commence à le déshabiller une fois le verrou bien refermé et il me regarde avec des yeux embués de désir. Putain, je vais pas résister longtemps et je le sais, ma verge commence déjà à me faire mal dans mon slip tellement elle est dure. Alors, au diable les préliminaires, cette fois c'est trop. Je le bloque contre le mur des chiottes et je lui ouvre la braguette pour faire glisser son pantalon. Il bande sévère, lui aussi. Je pense que c'était une bonne idée d'écourter, surtout si un prof peut nous chopper. Ah putain, voilà que je commence à penser comme lui. Je caresse sa bite à travers son slip, le pantalon ayant déjà rejoint le sol. J'suis encore tout habillé, et je compte pas me désaper. Il gémit. Je peux pas m'en empêcher, je dézippe à mon tour ma braguette, sortant ma verge et je la place à l'entrée de son cul. Je le pénètre aussi doucement que cela m'est possible, autant pour sentir ses petits coups de bassin impatients que pour ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois entièrement en lui, je commence mes va-et-viens sans préambules, sachant qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il est toujours plaqué contre le mur et le sentiment de puissance qui m'envahit devant ma domination presque totale sur lui me donne envie d'accélérer la cadence. Je ne me fais pas prier quand il me le permet enfin, visiblement à bout. Mes doigts se referment sur sa verge et je commence à le branler, suivant le rythme de mes coups de butoir. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, comme s'il s'en foutait que quelqu'un pourrait être en train de poser sa pêche juste à côté de nous. Rien que ça, je trouve ça dégueulasse, pourtant j'avais vraiment envie de me soulager et, en ce moment, y'a que Kyle qui m'excite. Ou plutôt le fait que, en faisant ça, j'atteins sûrement cette tapette refoulée de Marsh. Kyle finit par jouir dans mes doigts et je tarde pas à le suivre peu après, en un grognement ressemblant plus à un ours qu'à autre chose. Je referme la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon et je sors des toilettes, laissant à Kyle le temps de se rhabiller en toute impunité. Enfin, si on peut vraiment appeler ça impunité, parce que Clyde est juste devant moi et il me dévisage bizarrement, avec un drôle de sourire en coin. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Ça veut dire : _Je le savais !_ C'est bien Clyde, tu vas pouvoir te vanter à Token que tu avais vu clair dans mon jeu dès le début.

Je m'avance jusqu'à lui avant de me rendre compte que je viens de shooter doucement dans quelque chose. Je baisse les yeux pour remarquer qu'il s'agit du portable de Kyle. Il a du tomber de sa poche au moment où son futal à touché le sol. Je m'accroupis pour le ramasser et, avec un sourire satisfait, je le déverrouille. Kyle se fait trop confiance, il n'a pas mit de verrouillage sur son écran d'accueil. Il faut dire que ses affaires sont tellement bien rangées qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de perdre des choses. Il s'en fait donc peu pour son portable, puisqu'il est toujours en lieu sûr dans sa poche. Pas cette fois, du coup j'en profite. Clyde se rapproche de moi une fois le portable déverrouillé, sa curiosité est toujours aussi exacerbée, même après toutes ces années. Il a un message de sa mère, pour pas changer cette grande conne materne toujours son fiston adoré et lui demande comment s'est passé son contrôle de Maths. Plus mère poule qu'elle, je crois qu'il en existe pas à South Park. Pas étonnant que Kyle hésite autant à faire des choses sans sa permission, même si ça l'empêche pas de faire des conneries comme par exemple se faire sauter par le mec qui se trouve être un ennemi de sa bande. Un type infréquentable, sans le moindre sentiment. Ouais, je suis sûr qu'elle sait même pas que son fils est amoureux de son meilleur pote depuis le début du collège. Ça va lui faire tout drôle d'apprendre que son fils est homosexuel, j'suis sûr qu'elle rêvait déjà qu'il lui ferait plein de petits-enfants avec une fille dans le genre de Bebe, ou Rebecca, ou encore Nicole, parce que visiblement à un moment il la kiffait. Enfin, il la kiffait pas vraiment, il faisait juste semblant pour pas avouer à Stan que c'était lui _l'amour de sa vie_. Tiens, en parlant de ce connard de marshmallow, les trois autres messages sont de lui. Lui aussi il est pas mal niveau _maman poule_. Il a peut-être été une meuf dans une vie antérieure, ça m'étonnerait même pas. Je relève les yeux du portable pour fixer Clyde. J'crois qu'on a la même idée. Ouvrant le dernier message, je prends même pas le temps de le lire que je lui écris un amical message de réponse.

 _"Rage pas. Kyle est avec moi. Tu te trouveras un autre rouquin à baiser. Ou une rouquine. J'm'en branle._  
 _Affectueusement._  
 _Craig"_  
 _  
_

Si avec ça il se met pas en rogne et n'essaye pas de me casser la gueule, je vais finir par croire qu'il fait dans son froc dès qu'il s'agit de moi. Pourtant, je sais qu'il a pas peur de moi. Il me l'a prouvé tellement de fois. Chaque fois, je trouve ça jouissif. Un Marsh poussé à bout, c'est bandant, on va pas dire le contraire. J'aime tellement le faire chier, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans pouvoir lui dire la moindre parole blessante. Voir son visage se décomposer, ça m'apaise. A croire que j'vais bien quand il va mal et que lui va bien quand je broie du noir. On se complète peut-être plus qu'on en a l'air, à première vue. Peut-être que si je le haïssait pas autant, on aurait pu être de bons potes. Non. En fait je crois pas. Parce que si on avaient été potes on aurait jamais été sur la même longueur d'ondes. Marsh aimait des trucs que je pouvais même pas regarder sans que ça me donne la nausée. Et si j'allais mal, lui il irait bien. J'appuie sur la touche _Envoyer_ avec un petit sourire satisfait. Prend-toi ça dans la gueule, la tarlouze. Si tu viens pas me frapper demain, c'est que t'es qu'une tapette. Je soupire. Il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête comme ça. Je réfléchis trop.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Kyle**

Sans cette histoire pour me pourrir, on pouvait dire que j'allais mieux. Mais le lendemain, en apprenant que Stan était à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'extrapoler la chose. J'étais quasiment certain que c'était ma faute, surtout quand Butters est arrivé en gueulant dans le réfectoire, en plein milieu d'une blague perverse de Kenny. Le pauvre s'est stoppé bien à contre-cœur et à écouté rapidement ce que disait le naïf. Tout comme moi, il a écarquillé les yeux quand Butters a parlé de tentative de suicide ratée et d'incendie. Le blond était persuadé que Stan n'allait pas bien, puisqu'il n'était pas venu en cours hier, et qu'il avait essayé de mettre le feu à la maison pour se foutre en l'air.

« Arrête Butters, commenta l'autre blond, tu délires ! Jamais Stan se suiciderait, pas comme ça. Et puis, il tient trop à sa vie pour y mettre fin. Même quand il a déprimé, il a dit que jamais il se ferait souffrir, il est pas maso !

\- Apparemment Lizzy l'aurait largué hier matin, glissa innocemment Cartman en remuant son sundae de manière douteuse. »

Je réalise soudain qu'il s'est invité à notre table à l'arrivée de Butters, d'habitude on lui lançait un regard tellement mauvais qu'il osait même pas poser son plateau avec nous. Je crois bien que c'est le fait qu'il y ai une place libre, celle de Stan, qui l'a poussé à s'installer, le temps de colporter ses rumeurs de merde. Je savais bien que ça n'était pas la faute de Lizzy, puisque lorsqu'il était bourré Stan m'avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était ma faute, ou plutôt celle de Craig. J'avais lu le message qu'il avait envoyé à Stan avec mon portable et j'en avais chialé toute la soirée. Pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de lui dire ? S'il n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de lui envoyer un texto rageur, je suis presque sûr que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Stan serait retourné à l'école aujourd'hui, comme si de rien n'était. On aurait continué à faire des conneries tous les deux, j'aurais continué de l'admirer alors qu'il riait, on aurait engueulé Kenny pour ses bêtises de gosse, on auraient été exaspérés devant la naïveté de Butters, on aurait joué des tours à Cartman,... On se serait même foutu de la gueule de Craig, et j'aurais dis que c'était pas cool. Mais non, ça marchait pas comme ça. J'avais enfreins les règles du jeu, et on me le faisait lourdement payer. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur pote, pas comme ça. Et dire que personne, même pas mes propres parents, ne m'avaient appris pour l'incident... J'avais été obligé de l'apprendre de la bouche de Butters, après une matinée à me demander pourquoi il n'était pas là. Je me levais d'un seul coup de la table, sentant trois regards surpris se poser sur moi. Mais pour l'instant, je m'en foutais pas mal. Tout ce que je voulais pour l'instant, c'était aller voir Stan à l'hôpital. C'est pour cette raison que je sortis du réfectoire en courant, entendant à peine que Kenny m'appelait.

Arrivé dehors, je me trouvais face à face avec Craig. Il me regardait du même air neutre que d'habitude mais quelque chose, au fond de son regard, avait changé. Comme s'il était en proie à une espèce de satisfaction malsaine. Il avait du être mis au courant avant moi, puisque Butters était passé dans la cour avant d'arriver dans le self. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce mec. Stan est son ennemi seulement par défaut. Ou alors, pour une raison mystérieuse que j'ignore et dont je ne saurais probablement jamais rien. Mais ça ne se fait pas de se réjouir d'un mec qui est à l'hôpital, surtout si c'est sûrement à cause de lui. Un micro-sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines. Je ne peux plus le supporter, lui et ses sarcasmes sur mon meilleur ami. Je n'aurais pas du dire oui, mais retourner vers Stan. On se connaît depuis si longtemps, il aurait sûrement comprit mes sentiments. Non. En fait non. Puisqu'il aime les filles, comme Lizzy. Même si Craig lui ressemble physiquement, il n'est pas du tout comme Stan. Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je serre le poing. Voilà ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps, pour tous les plans foireux dans lesquels il m'a entraîné. Oui, c'était bon. Oui, je suis le plus à blâmer dans cette histoire. Autant pour ne rien avoir dit à Stan que pour avoir continué de coucher avec ce salaud. Je n'aurais jamais du l'écouter. Maintenant je suis persuadé que c'est sa faute si Stan est à l'hôpital. Je m'avance vers lui, il me tend les bras comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je m'y jette. Tu crois me connaître, Tucker ? Tu vas être surpris. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'arrête. Son micro-sourire a disparu, remplacé par son éternel air apathique. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus être le jouet de Tucker, surtout si son but est de blesser Stan. Alors, je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de force, mais ça suffit pour qu'il se sente ébranlé. Enfin, autant que peut l'être un apathique dans son genre. Je pars ensuite en courant, vers la sortie de l'établissement. Je sens qu'il me suit du regard, pourtant il ne me poursuit pas. Il doit s'attendre à ce que je revienne et m'excuse pour ma conduite, comme je le fais d'ordinaire. Pas cette fois Craig, pas cette fois. Je me dirige vers ce point de non-retour, une fois encore. Chaque fois que j'abandonne l'un pour me tourner vers l'autre, je passe par là. Étrange, mais pourtant vrai. Il faut que je vois Stan, on doit parler. C'est auprès de lui que je dois m'excuser, pas auprès de Craig. Ça serait même plutôt à lui de s'excuser pour m'avoir utilisé comme un putain de jouet sexuel. Même si, à la base, ça aussi c'est de ma faute... Craig et Stan se ressemblent, je ne peux le nier, mais ils sont trop différents pour que, niveau caractère, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agisse de Stan. Dire que je l'ai laissé me dépuceler, j'ai honte moi-même. En passant le portail de l'école, je ne pourrais plus revenir m'excuser auprès de Craig si rien n'est vraiment possible avec Stan.

Je m'arrête devant ce point, réfléchissant à ce qui serait le plus sage. Le dépasser et tirer définitivement un trait sur ma relation avec Tucker ou m'excuser de l'avoir frappé et aller voir Stan ? Dur dilemme que voilà. Mais il va falloir que je me décide dans quelques secondes, sinon Craig va trouver ça louche et il va venir à ma rencontre pour me demander ce qu'il ne va pas. Quoique, Tucker ne va pas vers les gens. L'idéal, ça serait de garder les deux, mais c'est un raisonnement égoïste. Parce que Craig et Stan sont ennemis et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se saquer. Qu'ils ne veulent rien partager, surtout pas les conquêtes amoureuses. Je me retourne. Il a disparu. Tant pis, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je reprends ma course et je dépasse enfin ce foutu point de non-retour. Si je n'arrivais pas à me décider, Craig l'a fait pour moi en disparaissant comme neige au soleil. Cette métaphore lui va bien, il a toujours été de glace. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Stan ou de moi. Il prend toujours un malin plaisir à faire chier mon meilleur ami et j'avais depuis le début vu clair dans son jeu. Il voulait le rendre jaloux. Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera s'il s'en prend à moi, puisque Stan aime les femmes. Pas les hommes. J'en suis plus que certain cette fois, même si cette histoire de suicide raté ne tient pas debout pour ma part. Il a du se passer autre chose. Quelque chose de plus... grave. Je le saurais si je vais le voir, puisque de toute façon Tucker n'est plus là pour me rattraper. Son plan est tombé à l'eau au moment où je l'ai giflé. Dans cette histoire, c'est moi le salaud, non pas lui. Je le sais tout aussi bien que lui, quand je veux je peux être invivable. Et puis, celui que je veux, c'est Stan. Pas Craig.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'hôpital, j'hésite à entrer. Je ne suis pas passé par l'accueil, préférant me repérer comme je le fais d'habitude : à l'attitude bruyante du père de Stan. Randy n'avait jamais été très discret, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'âge. Quand je les ai rejoins, il parlait avec animation à un médecin. Si j'ai bien tout compris, il dit que la famille n'est pas autorisée à entrer dans le bloc opératoire. Le... le bloc opératoire ? C'est si grave que ça ? Je regarde Randy qui est en train de s'époumoner, puis le médecin qui ne semble pas savoir comment faire pour calmer ce père en furie. Puis, ses yeux clairs se posent sur moi et je les vois s'illuminer. Je la sens mal cette histoire, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être l'excuse pour qu'un médecin ignore Randy. Il s'adresse à moi avec un petit sourire soulagé. Non mec, t'es pas encore sorti d'affaire.

« Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

\- J'aimerais voir mon meilleur ami, Stanley Randall Marsh. »

Je n'utilise pas souvent son nom complet, parce que je le trouve inutilement long et moche. Mais là, je veux que le médecin sache de qui je parle précisément. Je vois la mine radieuse du médecin se décomposer alors qu'il comprend que je suis ici exactement pour la même raison que le père Marsh. Il déglutit péniblement avant de venir s'expliquer rapidement, se raclant la gorge avec un air désespéré. C'est à décourager de trouver un travail correct dans le domaine de la santé, cette attitude cynique.

« Comme je disais au père du garçon, le bloc opératoire est fermé au public.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demandais-je, paniqué bien malgré moi.

\- Rassurez-vous, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'incendie de la maison. Votre fils boit-il beaucoup ? Continua-t-il en s'adressant à Randy.

\- Il a eu une période où il buvait, à dix ans, mais il me semble que...

\- Oui, il boit souvent, coupais-je en attirant sur moi deux regards interrogateurs. Hier soir il a confondu ma chambre avec la sienne, et visiblement il n'avait pas bu qu'une seule bouteille d'alcool.

\- Et bien vous avez votre réponse, jeune homme. Nous allons lui retirer une partie de son foie.

\- Comment ?! S'indigna à son tour Sharon, qui avançait vers nous avec des béquilles et une jambe dans le plâtre.

\- Sharon, repris Randy d'une voix blanche, la clé de la cave... Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Stan. »

Tous se turent, et le médecin en profita pour filer. La mère de Stan s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Elle me jeta un rapide regard de reproches avant que des larmes ne se mettent à rouler sur ses joues. Je me sentis très coupable. J'aurais du leur en parler dès que j'avais constaté qu'il rentrait chez lui. Mais non, comme un con je m'étais tue, pensant que ça serait mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien, mais aussi parce que Stan m'en aurait voulu si j'avais divulgué son secret honteux. Même si le secret en question lui avait bien pourri la vie, et qu'il avait bien pourri la mienne par la même occasion. A cause de l'alcool, on s'était pourri mutuellement. Un autre médecin, une femme cette fois, sortit du bloc opératoire et passa devant nous. Elle remarqua l'air triste de Sharon et s'arrêta devant elle en lui prenant les mains, un sourire rassurant fiché aux lèvres.

« Ne vous en faites pas, une opération du foie on fait ça tous les jours, c'est assez bénin vous savez. Il sera de nouveau sur pieds très vite ! »

Et là, je vis la mère de Stan pleurer. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre, puisque d'ordinaire j'avais toujours vue Sharon forte et souriante. Pas une fois je ne l'avais vue montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Je crois bien que j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour cette femme, et c'était encore le cas maintenant. Je m'assis donc à côté d'elle et lui tapotait amicalement l'épaule, dans le but de la rassurer. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard, continuant de pleurer alors que Randy observait le sol d'un air indéchiffrable. Bravo Kyle, tu as encore foutu le bordel en venant te mettre dans une affaire qui ne te concerne pas. Dire qu'à la base tu voulais seulement leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il a fallu que tu révèles le secret honteux de ton meilleur ami, celui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas avouer à ses parents de peur qu'ils soient anéantis. Génial, maintenant ils doivent sûrement penser qu'ils sont des parents minables de n'avoir rien remarqué, même si je suis presque sûr que Randy avait remarqué la disparition de ses bouteilles, même si elle devait être peu visible.

Au final, j'ai pu voir Stan. Mais il n'était pas très en forme, il avait l'air de dormir plus que d'être réveillé, malgré ses yeux ouverts. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de l'opération ou si c'était le fait du sédatif puissant qu'on lui avait administré pour qu'il ne sente plus la douleur émanant de son foie, mais il semblait faible. Faible et fatigué. Il a pourtant répondu à mes questions sans broncher et il m'a posé les siennes. Tout était redevenu comme avant entre nous. J'étais son meilleur pote, il n'avait pas essayé de se suicider parce qu'il crevait de jalousie de me voir avec Craig. Il n'était même pas au courant, si je l'écoutais. L'incendie avait été provoqué par un instant d'inattention de la part de Sharon, alors qu'elle engueulait Stan pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il avait dormi ailleurs que dans son lit. C'était compréhensible et, comme elle était professionnelle pour faire des reproches aux autres, je trouvais ça parfaitement logique. Pourtant, mon esprit refusait cette explication et était étrangement déçu de la réaction de Stan. Dans ma tête, je crois que j'aurais préféré l'alternative proposée par Butters, la tentative de suicide ratée car il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir que je l'abandonnais pour Craig et les retrouvailles où on se serait tout pardonné l'un l'autre pour finalement se déclarer notre amour et se dire que l'on s'aimaient, que l'on ne se quitterait plus jamais. Ça aurait été tellement bien... Malheureusement ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, puisqu'il m'avait demandé des nouvelles de Lizzy. Il voulait savoir si elle s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, espérant que ça n'était pas encore ce connard de Tucker. Je lui ai répondu que non, qu'il y avait plus de chances qu'elle se reconvertisse en lesbienne que de sortir avec Craig. On a ri. On a ri comme si c'était une putain de blague, mais pour moi ça n'en était pas vraiment une. Cette blague incarnait plutôt quelques uns de mes désirs refoulés, quand je les voyais s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans l'herbe devant le collège. En sortant, je grinçais des dents. S'il savait vraiment ce qu'il en était, il ne se serait pas fait autant de soucis.

J'ouvre enfin mon portable qui est resté éteint depuis hier, quand Craig me l'a rendu. Il s'est éteint en heurtant le sol, si j'ai bien compris. En l'ouvrant je vois un appel manqué de ma mère qui date d'hier. Voilà donc pourquoi elle m'a engueulé hier soir, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a reçu la confirmation de lecture de son message, je ne l'ai même pas ouvert. Mes yeux se baladent dessus, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça de plus en plus bizarre. Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir et un infirmier manque de me renverser, me lâchant un ou deux gros mots au passage pour que je me décale. L'écoutant, je vais m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises prévues à cet effet et recommence à tapoter sur mon gsm. Si j'avais réellement vu le message de ma mère, je lui aurais répondu dans la seconde pour ne pas subir ses reproches. Peut-être que je lui ai répondu, mais que mon message ne s'est pas envoyé ? C'est probable, il y a tellement peu de réseau par ici... Jetant un coup d'œil à mes messages envoyés, je me rends compte que je n'ai rien envoyé à ma mère, mais que j'ai envoyé un message à Stan hier. Bizarre, je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, chaque fois que j'envoie un texto à Stan c'est toute une épreuve pour moi et je me force à choisir mes mots avec précaution pour ne pas le froisser ou laisser paraître de sous-entendus dérangeants pour son couple. Enfin, ancien couple maintenant. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur un fil quand je fais ça, parce que mon cœur bat la chamade comme celui d'une fille et quand je l'envoie je reste planté comme un con devant mon téléphone à attendre sa réponse, un sourire béat fiché au visage. Pour le coup, quand j'ouvre le message, mon visage se fige.

Enfoiré de Craig... Il m'a menti ce salaud et, en plus de ça, il a envoyé un message rempli de méchancetés à Stan. Il n'a pas volé mon coup de poing, ce couillon. Je savais bien que, à la base, il faisait ça pour narguer Stan, mais aller jusqu'à lui envoyer un message en lui disant de ne pas rager parce que je suis avec lui... Putain, il faut que j'aille m'excuser. Putain, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne s'est rien passé tout à l'heure. Putain, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me demandait s'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Lizzy. Putain, peut-être que c'était un message caché pour me demander si j'avais lâché ce con de Tucker. Putain... Je suis vraiment trop con. Et j'ai mon compte de _putain_ pour la journée je crois bien. Je range le portable dans ma poche. Tant pis pour le texto de ma mère, il attendra. J'ai mieux à faire maintenant. Je doit aller m'excuser auprès de Stan, et rapidement. Avant qu'il ne m'en veuille trop pour que ça soit réparable. Je repars donc sur mes pas, faisant le chemin inverse jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital que j'ai quitté un peu plus tôt. Je croise le chariot que j'ai heurté tout à l'heure et je me rends compte qu'il est stationné juste devant la porte de la chambre de Stan. Je passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour au final remarquer que le lit est vide. Il ne reste que le type qui fait le ménage. Mais merde, Stan a pas pu s'envoler comme ça, si ?

« Il cherche que'que chôse, demanda l'agent d'entretien avec un drôle d'accent, le jeune hômme ?

\- La chambre de Stanley Randall Marsh, répondis-je sans hésiter une seconde.

\- C'est qu'c'est celle d'après, jeune hômme.

\- Oh, euuh... merci bien ! »

Quel con, je me suis planté de chambre ! Je le remercie de la main et m'apprête à repartir dans le sens inverse. Je sens un courant d'air dans mon dos mais, en me retournant, je constate qu'il n'y a personne. Bon, tant pis, ça n'est pas non plus comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Maintenant que je sais que je me suis planté de chambre, je vais essayer d'être plus attentif aux numéros, même si c'est difficile car je n'arrête pas d'essayer de trouver des formulations toutes plus alambiquées les unes que les autres pour m'excuser. Pourquoi, quand les choses sont simples, mon cerveau cherche toujours compliqué, quelle que soit la situation ? J'arrive à trouver la porte, mais elle est fermée à clé. Je commence à perdre espoir mais un infirmier m'apprend que c'est parce qu'il est en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Un garçon de son âge, qui est entré dans la pièce un peu avant moi. J'acquiesce et vais m'asseoir, me disant que ces infirmiers sont avares de commérages pour être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans les moindres détails. Pourtant, une fois que le médecin à disparu au détour d'un couloir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter sur mes pieds et de coller mon oreille à la porte pour écouter. Je sais, c'est mal, et c'est sûrement Kenny mais... mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Stan  
**  
J'ai revu Kyle. Je me sens vraiment con, avec cette fierté qui me pourrit la vie. Il m'a été impossible de lui dire que ça n'était pas à cause du fait que ma mère m'ait engueulé que l'incendie à eu le temps de se propager, mais à cause du fait qu'elle essayait de me consoler. Me consoler du malheureux texto que j'ai reçu. Je ne sais pas encore lequel m'a fait le plus de peine, entre celui de Lizzy et celui de Tucker, qu'il a envoyé avec le portable de Kyle, mais je pense que je vais avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, avant de pouvoir me tenir debout. Après le départ de Kyle, je commençais déjà à replonger dans le sommeil lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte une nouvelle fois. Bordel, mais c'est pas possible de veiller son foie tranquille par ici ?! J'aimerais qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille. J'en ai marre des visites, et puis il y a une chose à laquelle je dois réfléchir. Laissez-moi roupiller en paix ! Voilà ce que j'aurais dit au gêneur, s'il ne s'était pas agit de Tucker. Au moment où je me redressais, je croisais son regard de glace alors qu'il verrouillait la porte de ma chambre. Je fais la grimace, me demandant ce qu'il me veut. Mais bordel, à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ce couillon ?

« Pourquoi t'as fermé la porte, Tucker ?

\- J'veux pas être interrompu. »

Je lui lance un regard encore brouillé par le début de sommeil qui m'assaillait, mais néanmoins interrogateur. Il répond pas, mais je vois la poignée se baisser pour remonter. Si j'avais un peu plus d'estime pour lui, je le remercierais. Grâce à lui j'ai une personne de moins qui vient me voir. Mais son petit sourire satisfait m'ôte tout simplement l'envie de le faire. Mais qui c'était, cette personne qui a essayé d'entrer ? Je fronce les sourcils, ce qui renforce encore plus le sourire en coin de Tucker alors qu'il s'avance vers moi. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai peur de lui, mais c'est pas loin d'être la vérité. C'est toujours vachement dur de lire dans son esprit et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me frappe si c'est ce qu'il a en tête. Mon foie me fait assez souffrir comme ça, si en plus il vient en rajouter... Et puis d'abord, quelle raison il aurait de me frapper ? Ça serait plutôt à moi de le faire, pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Kyle. Depuis le temps que je ronge mon frein pour ne pas venir lui péter la gueule, s'il vient me voir en personne je vais pas me gêner. Mais je le vois juste s'approcher et, une fois à ma hauteur, il m'attrape par le menton et le lève vers son visage inexpressif. J'essaye de me dégager, mais l'anesthésiant m'a rendu trop faible pour que j'y arrive. Le semblant de rire qui assaille Tucker me fait mal. S'il est venu là pour se foutre de ma gueule, il aurait mieux fait de pas venir.

« Tu sais quoi Marsh ? Demande-t-il de sa voix nasale. J'savais que t'étais une tapette depuis le début.

\- Attend, t'es sérieux ? C'est pas moi qui me tape Kyle et qui prend mon pied.

\- T'étais au courant ?

\- En même temps, vous êtes pas très discrets.

\- Tapette et lâche. Ça t'ressemble tellement.

\- Je m'en fous de Kyle, ce qu'il fait de sa vie ne me regarde pas.

\- C'est pas ton meilleur pote ? »

Touché Tucker, touché. Si, Kyle est mon meilleur pote. Mais ça n'est pas pour autant que j'ai le droit de l'empêcher de fricoter avec mon ennemi s'il en a envie. Il me tient toujours fermement le menton et je le vois soupirer. Il s'approche encore plus, si bien que je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. A quoi il joue, ce connard ? Je lève les yeux vers les siens, d'un gris acier toujours aussi inexpressif. Ça me fait chier de pas savoir ce qu'il veut, surtout que personne peut venir m'aider puisqu'il à verrouillé la porte. Mais bon je m'y attendais. Je ne peux pas toujours compter sur les autres pour faire face à Tucker, il faut que je me démerde tout seul au moins une fois dans ma vie. Fini de suivre le groupe. Si cet enfoiré se tape Kyle, j'ai rien à y redire. C'était ce que j'allais lui dire quand sa voix nasillarde me coupe encore une fois la parole.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ?

\- Non. Et je m'en fous.

\- J'crois qu'en fait c'est pas Kyle que t'aimes et moi non plus, continua-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

\- Ah bon, demandais-je en riant franchement. Et c'est qui qu'on aime, alors ? »

La poignée a recommencé à s'agiter, je l'entends même si je ne peux pas la voir. Pourtant je ne fais rien pour me dégager de Tucker et lui dire d'aller ouvrir, mes yeux encore absorbés par les siens. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ?! Pourquoi j'ai pas envie de me dégager... Tucker est un putain d'enfoiré qui a joué avec les sentiments de Kyle, il vient de l'avouer cet enculé. Alors pourquoi je fais rien ? Pourquoi je le laisse s'approcher jusqu'à effleurer le bout de mes lèvres ? Je serais maso ou un truc du genre ? Non, pas que je me souvienne, sinon je ne serais pas allé avec les gothiques mais avec les émo. Craig mords ma lèvre avec force et je m'entends gémir. Putain... Putain de bordel de merde... Je me sens flotter comme si... comme si... Ah non, merde, ça peut pas finir comme ça ! Je lui fous un coup de boule en sentant un goût métallique envahir ma bouche. Du sang. Cet enfoiré m'a fait saigner. C'est que ça le fait rire en plus cet enfoiré.

« Putain mec... Putain... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?!

\- Dit pas que t'a pas apprécié, tarlouze.

\- Et toi, je suis sûr que t'a apprécié mon coup de boule, tarlouze.

\- Me copie pas ! C'est toi la tarlouze ici. Pas moi. »

Son ton froid me laisse de marbre, mais j'aurais juré que sa voix contenait une pointe d'agacement quand il m'avait ordonné de ne pas le copier. La poignée s'agite toujours dans le vide et j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle va sortir de ses gonds tellement ses mouvements de détresse ont l'air implorants. Je me demande toujours qui est derrière cette porte, même si maintenant j'ai une petite idée de qui il s'agit. Tucker semble lui aussi avoir pitié et il tourne le verrou, si bien que lorsque la personne appuie de nouveau sur la poignée, elle manque de se casser la figure. Je reconnais sa tignasse rousse, mais son air meurtri me serre le cœur. Si c'est lui qui est là depuis le début, alors il doit savoir que je savais depuis le début. Pour Tucker et lui.

« T'es pitoyable Kyle, continua Tucker comme pour enfoncer encore plus le clou dans la plaie. J'vous laisse vous expliquer. J'ai plus rien à faire ici.

\- Alors... Tu n'avais pas les yeux crevés ? Me demanda Kyle, la voix brisée. »

Je reste muet, détaillant son visage rongé par les larmes et l'air sombre qui plane dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne connais même pas cette histoire _d'yeux crevés_. Sûrement encore une merde inventée par Tucker pour me dégrader encore plus. Tiens, en parlant de ce couillon, il s'est barré sans demander son reste. S'il voulait me foutre dans la merde, il avait réussi, mais visiblement il n'avait pas eu les couilles de rester jusqu'au bout. Non, ça va pas, y'a quelque chose de louche. Aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi le lâche qui ai fait croire à mon meilleur ami que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était amoureux de moi. En vérité, je l'avais remarqué depuis quelques temps maintenant. Quand il venait dormir à la maison, d'ordinaire on s'en foutait de se changer dans la même pièce. Parce qu'on était deux mecs, et qu'on se connaissaient par cœur. Mais il est arrivé un moment où Kyle ne voulait plus se mettre en pyjama dans la même pièce que moi. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre, mais je n'avais rien dit. Puis, c'est devenu notre nouvelle routine. On ne s'est plus jamais changé dans la même pièce mais à un moment donné je l'avais surpris en train de m'épier du coin de l'œil, comme s'il espérait que j'ai mis mon tee-shirt à l'envers et que je l'enlèverais pour le remettre à l'endroit. Une fois, j'ai fais exprès de le faire. L'air qui s'était alors peint sur le visage de mon ami m'avait fait peur, c'est à ce moment-là que je m'en suis réellement rendu compte. Mais comme je l'ai si bien dit à Tucker, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ressens pour mon meilleur ami, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit de l'amour, et ce même si j'ai ressenti de la jalousie quand Craig m'a envoyé un message avec son portable. Depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom, ce couillon ? C'est pas comme si échanger un baiser violent nous avaient rendus intimes.

« En fait, continua un Kyle désespéré dont les larmes étaient à présent bien visibles, c'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas que tu as fait semblant de ne rien voir ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est juste Tucker qui a foutu le bordel entre nous parce qu'il veut m'atteindre. Il veut me faire souffrir, tu le sais depuis le temps, non ?

\- Répond à ma question Stan.

\- J'ai ressenti de la jalousie quand j'ai officiellement appris que tu sortais avec Craig.

\- Craig ? Lâcha Kyle avec une certaine peine dans la voix.

\- Oui, Craig.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

Je me pince l'arête du nez, me demandant si Kyle faisait exprès ou si c'était vraiment de la jalousie envers... ce con. Ouais, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je l'appelle comme ça. Ça foutra moins le bordel que ça ne l'est déjà. Si c'est pas déjà trop tard, au vues du regard furieux que me lance mon meilleur ami. Quoi ? J'y peux rien si ce con a lâché ses pulsions sexuelles sur moi en m'embrassant et en me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang ! J'attrape une serviette en papier qui traîne non loin de mes restes de dîner et le presse contre ma lèvre pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Bordel, il y est pas allé de main morte... Rien que de presser le papier contre mes lèvres, ça me fait souffrir. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis maso de l'avoir laissé me faire ça... Je lève de nouveau les yeux vers la mine scandalisée de Kyle. Il ressemble tellement à sa mère comme ça, ça me fait de la peine pour lui. J'éloigne le papier de ma bouche, regardant au passage tout le sang qui s'est étalé dessus. Ce con payera, je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer si facilement.

« J'ai pas fais exprès, avouais-je, et puis toi aussi tu l'appelles Craig.

\- Normal, je sortais avec lui. »

Il avait utilisé le passé et, bien malgré moi, je me sentis rassuré d'entendre que c'était fini. Pour qui, je ne sais pas, mais je crois bien que je commence à me faire une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Ça n'est pas très plaisant, et ça va foutre encore plus le bordel qu'en ce moment-même. Je prends une grande inspiration, espérant cette fois-ci que l'on ne me coupe pas la parole. Si ce con est parti, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas trop de risques, mais je sais que Kyle est tout aussi capable de m'interrompre que lui.

« Écoute Kyle, là l'anesthésiant me fait tourner la tête et je n'arrive pas vraiment à me concentrer sur ce que je ressens ou non, alors je te propose que nous...

\- Tu dois tout de même savoir ce que ça t'a fait d'embrasser Tucker, non ? J'ai compris que tu veux être tranquille, que tout arrive en même temps et que ça te fait chier, mais s'il n'y a aucune chance que quoi que ce soit se passe entre nous, je préfère le savoir. Je veux que tu sois franc, tu comprends ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mentir, mais je sais aussi que tu es champion pour tourner autour du pot pendant des semaines voire des années, tu me l'as prouvé rien que par ton attitude. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça m'a fait souffrir de penser que tu me considérait seulement comme un meilleur ami ? Que tu n'avais même pas remarqué que je te regardais autrement depuis des années ? Et là, d'un coup, je me rends compte que tu savais tout, que tu faisais juste _semblant_ de ne rien voir. Je veux savoir pourquoi Stan, je veux savoir pourquoi... Si je sortais avec Craig, c'était juste parce que je pensais que rien ne serait possible entre nous, que tu étais hétéro et inaccessible. Et là, retournement de situation, Craig t'embrasse en disant que ça n'est pas moi que tu aimes mais lui, et que c'est aussi son cas ? C'est cruel Stan... Tellement cruel... Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Toi qui avait toujours une parole réconfortante pour moi...

\- Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu..?

\- Laisse-moi au moins ça, après je te laisserais tranquille... »

Ce fut au tour de Kyle de m'embrasser. C'était beaucoup plus doux qu'avec Craig, et bizarrement je me rendis compte que c'était bien plus agréable. Je savais bien ne pas être un adepte de la souffrance, et puis Kyle avait prit le coup, à force d'embrasser Craig. Après toute la tendresse qu'il avait mise dans son baiser, le roux se détache de moi et observe le sol. J'avais envie de répliquer quelque chose, mais la voix reste coincée dans ma gorge. Kyle en profite, il commence à s'éloigner, mais je le rattrape par le bras avant qu'il ne soit trop loin. La surprise se peint rapidement sur son visage, prenant la place de la tristesse que j'y avais lue il y a encore peu de temps. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser broyer du noir tout seul alors que je suis là. Il a raison, j'ai toujours une parole réconfortante pour lui, mais cette fois ça n'est pas une parole, c'est bien plus. J'ai une envie folle de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. On a appris tellement de choses ensemble, cette fois c'est lui qui m'apprendra comment aimer un garçon. Je suis débutant pour ces choses-là et, je dois l'avouer, je suis un peu perdu en ce moment. Entre la rupture de Lizzy, la déclaration de Craig, et surtout, surtout, le fait que je me sois rendu compte des mes véritables sentiments, même s'il m'a fallu être à l'hôpital pour pouvoir enfin m'en rendre compte. Je suis le plus pitoyable des homosexuels...

* * *

 **P.O.V. Craig  
**  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as, McCormick ?

\- Rien Craiguie, rien du tout !

\- Arrête. Pourquoi t'es mort de rire ?

\- Ton histoire tient pas debout ! Si je t'écoute, à la base tu te tapais Kyle qui était en train de tomber amoureux de toi mais en fait Stan et toi vous étiez deux âmes sœurs. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu t'es compliqué la vie en leur offrant des réconciliations ?

\- C'est toi qu'a voulu savoir. Descends de mon bureau.

\- Normal, ils n'ont pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, pourtant c'est mes potes. Et puis, je me doutais que tu savais quelque chose puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles c'était toi qui sortais avec Kyle. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne, je savais bien qu'au fond tu étais un cœur tendre~

\- Dégage au lieu de dire des conneries ! »

Il me tire la langue avant de se barrer. S'il savait tout comme moi que ce n'était pas fini, il me demanderait sûrement plus de détails. Mais il n'en sait rien, et je dois avouer que c'est tant mieux. Peut-être même que c'est mieux que je sois le seul au courant de cette affaire, sinon ça serait trop long à expliquer. Je suis le blond du regard, voyant qu'il se dirige vers le nouveau couple qui s'est formé. Depuis que l'autre tapette est sortie de l'hôpital, elle ne lâche plus la main de Kyle. Pourtant moi je sais que ça ne lui suffira pas. Quand Kyle l'embrasse, ça ne le fait pas gémir comme je l'ai fait. Ça arrange peut-être Marsh de croire que ce gémissement était du à la douleur, mais moi je sais qu'il essaye encore de se voiler la face. Il change pas, il a toujours les yeux crevés. Sinon ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il m'appelle _Craig_ et non plus _Tucker_ comme il le faisait avant. Je vais pas dire que ça me manque, mais presque. Au moins je savais qu'on était neutre. Mais cette tarlouze restera toujours le même. Quelqu'un qui assume pas. Quelqu'un qui a les yeux crevés.

* * *

 **[1] Merci à l'auteur de _Craig Fucker_ pour cette phrase qui m'a faite pleurer de rire xD**

 **Les fautes d'orthographe sur les paroles de l'agent d'entretien sont volontaires et normales, c'est pour vous faire une idée de son accent très prononcé parce qu'en écrivant j'imaginais qu'il en avait un bien corsé uwu**

 **A l'unanimité, il y aura une suite en une ou deux parties, les personnages méritent un approfondissement, ils ont plus de choses à dire que ce que j'ai développé jusqu'ici.**


End file.
